harry potter the 15 year old DADA professor
by jamesandlillypotter
Summary: harry potter, ginny potter and there son james travel back in time and lose a few years of age now harry potter id a 15 year old defence professor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – the offer

One year after the final battle at exactly 1 O'clock in the morning harry potter was making his way up the steps of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry with his wife Ginny and their son James. As he made his way through the school he could finally see the damage that was done. He hadn't had a chance to see the way the doors to the great hall were chipped and scratched or the way that nearly all the halls had massive holes in them from all the spells that hit them. When he did look in the great hall he say it was the worst, the walls were smashed in all the windows were Brocken, the enchanted ceiling was now broken so while parts of it was black and starry like the sky outside most of it was just like a normal calling, this made it seem like all the magic of Hogwarts was drained and now it was like any old building. Harry was happy that McGonagall let them come this early because it impossible to go anywhere really because if he did the paparazzi would track down his every move and exaggerate it and turn it into a front page headline. That was why he needed to come this early. Of course he had no idea what this was about he just got a note from McGonagall telling him to come to the school at one in the morning with his family and have everything packed and that they should make sure to be ready to leave. He had no idea what this was about and wasn't too keen on coming but Ginny had made him and he wasn't really the type to say no to her after all she did have the famous weasly temper and no one liked to be in the firing range of that so he agreed to go. As they entered the school they smoothly and quietly made their way to the headmistress's office. She had changed the password to lemon drops in memory of the old Hogwarts professor and walked into here office,

'Welcome Mr. Potter, take a seat and I shall explain why I brought you here'

McGonagall said her voice stern and she had a smirk on her face that looked quite in natural on her. They sat down in the chairs in front of the descend exchanges curious glances at each other before they sat up and listened to what they have to say.

'As you know, last year there was said to be a curse on the defence job here at Hogwarts. And although I do not remember this Dumbledore has informed me of a letter it was addressed to Dumbledore though unfortunately. Due to his currant...um state? He is unable to follow through his own orders, in which he has asked me to help him with the letter informed of a man who was no older than the age of 15 who despite his age was one of the best DADA professor Hogwarts had ever seen. His name was harry -'

She was interrupted.

'Um professor not to be rude or anything but that's impossible I'm 18'

McGonagall looked with an even bigger smirk on her face before continuing her story.

'Mr. Potter I am quite aware of your age but let me explain. With him was his 14 year old wife and 6 month old son, you harry were the defence professor while you Ginny was a student that after only one week was moved up to seventh year for you power'

Ginny was grinning with pride at this point harry recognised it as almost the same amount of pride when little James did his first piece of magic, he was sitting on the counter playing with his favourite toy (a small golden brown teddy bear that was quite tattered because it had been harries before him and his grandfathers before that) when he suddenly dropped it he reached out for it and it came flying back into his hand.

'although yours and gin's ages change little James' wont because he is not yet a year old so there are no years to take of him, I imagine it was quite strange for everyone to see a 16 year old boy with a 15 year old wife and 6 month old son to walk in and ask for the defence job, Dumbledore simply wouldn't tell me bow it happened so I hope that when you get back you will tell me. Now the media will pick up on you absence by at least 9 this morning so I will tell them that you have taken a holiday to get away for a year and will be back at this exact date in 1 year although I would thing it best if you left here at 10 when you do get back it will seem suspicious otherwise, I have called all your friend and family to come and spend the day with you before you leave at 7 would that be ok?'

They both nodded they were a bit dumbfounded at the moment but they were both willing for it. They bother went to the Gryffindor common room to have a good night sleep in the familiar surroundings before the land day that awaited them.

They both woke up at around ten that day, and after having a pleasant sleep decided to go to the kitchens for some breakfast that doubled up as lunch. By the time it was 12, Hermione and Ron, who were both engaged and Hermione was about 4 months pregnant, And the rest of the weasel's came up to the castle to say their goodbyes to harry Ginny and James the last pair to come up was Ron and harmony who was looking at harry in their normal worried face that they only wear when they think harry is going to do something very stupid.

'Harry'

Hermione said, rather sternly and harry could early keep in his laugh at the similarities between her voice and McGonagall. Ron though couldn't keep it in and laughed out loud, but stopped immediately with a glare from Hermione'

'Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean you could change history. Everything you have worked for would have been for nothing.'

'Hermione, I can do this. And you know I can because if you think about it, this has already happened so that means that our life won't change but I will be extra careful not to let any of the secrets of our time come out. I promise'

Hermione was looking at him in a strange way. There was a complete silence before Ginny finally said

'That must have been the deepest thing you have ever said...'

_**Great**_. Thought harry _**just brilliant**_ but he decided to change the subject and they all decided to have one last game of quidditch which ended at exactly 6:30 so as soon as everyone left they made their way to McGonagall's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – the arrival

She saw them come in and pulled out her wand

'a time turner won't go this far back so I will have to use a spell it will transport you outside the great hall at the exact time that Dumbledore is saying his speech, I hope you make an interesting entrance'

She smiled at them while Ginny did her traditional evil grim before she was going to do ether do a very big prank or something very dramatic. Which made harry much exited so he had a big grin on his face as well? They stood up and grabbed all there shrunken luggage and put everything in their pocket and waited for McGonagall stand up and say the spell.

'_inamatte fola timanio infactuenal_ '

the world started spinning and they felt a sharp tug pull them back and were absorbed in a flash of white light. They landed outside two great doors and as soon as harry saw them he knew where he was, of course he knew where he was anyway but this just finalised the idea, he looked at Ginny who was carrying a sleeping James and said,

'ready'

She looked at him and nodded with a determined look on his face he had ever seen her wear he nodded once as well and pushed the doors open with a loud BANG. Every face in the hall looked at him and whispers soon followed. Dumbledore in the flesh and blood looked at harry a bemused look on his normally smiling.

'who are you and what are you doing here?'

Harry smiled

'my name is harry potter I am here to apply for the defence job'

Whispers broke out after his name was said the hall looked from him to James

'any relation to James potter'

Harry tried his best to look confused

'um...no?'

'ah'

Said Dumbledore

'the similarities are uncanny; now pray tell who those to with you are?'

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny towards him and smiled

'this is my wife Ginny, and our son James.'

More gasps and whispers filled the hall. While Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.

'now Mr. potter please tell me how old you are, and why you think you can teach defence.'

Harry looked at him and said

'15'

He was enjoying this.

'and,hmm well at my village I got all the wizard families and taught them all how to defend themselves people have told me I'm a very powerful wizard you see and I taught them how to do patroness and fight of the imperious curse, I have personally fought voldemort'

Gasps around the room

'in my first year, killed a basilisk in my second, fought off a hindered dementias at once to save my godfather in my third, stole a dragon egg from right under a deacon saved my best friend from me people and fought of voldemort'

More gasps

'again in my fourth. And now I'm in my faith but my father told me that voldemort was after me and that the only hope was to come and help here sins you professor are the only person that voldemort'

Gasps

'was ever afraid of so I came and I thought it would be safer to bring Ginny and James with me. we found out that the day after our village was destroyed while the death eaters were looking for us'

He thought he was putting quite a show but was glad that Dumbledore's portrait told him about the village that was destroyed a week before the term started. He was also glad that he was good at fake crying so he thought he was doing good because he realised after he looked around half the girls in the room were ether on the verge of crying or had a look of pity in their eyes. After a few seconds of silence Dumbledore spoke again.

'I'm sorry for your loss please come up here please I will still need to see your skills, so I say that if you are as powerful as you say you should be able to put up a good fight.'

Harry kissed Ginny and went up wand out, he had two other wands on him at the moment, you can never be to careful, he had a spare want up both sleeves of his robes and went up to the duelling platform that Dumbledore had transfigured they bowed at each other, took ten steps back and had his wand ready. Dumbledore spoke first

'EXPELIRMUS'

'LOCOMOTOR MORTIS'

'RICTASEMPRA'

'TARATELLEGRA'

'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS'

'STUPEFY'

Harry won he ran up to Dumbledore and raised his wand to his chest and said

'enervate'

Dumbledore got up and the whole hall clapped in excitement at the new 16 year old professor that just beet Dumbledore in a duel. Nobody had ever done that to Dumbledore yet still he was smiling at the boy mumbled a 'well done' and addressed the whole school that were now smiling like maniacs at the idea of getting a actually GOOD defence teacher for once.

'well boys and girls, it looks like we have a new defence teacher.'

The whole school clapped and yelled it was amused like the time when harry beat voldemort and they all clouded round him. He grinned widely and bowed to each table then winked to Ginny. He got down and walked over to Ginny who kissed him for a VERY long time, there were a few wolf whistles going on around them and harry knew that this year was going to be fun.

'now, what are we going to do about miss potter then I assume she is not teaching, am I right?'

Ginny nodded while McGonagall brought out the sorting hat. Ginny handed harry James and they both walked up to the head table. James was now awake and was looking round the hall while all the girls were looking at him adorably he went up and sat at the head table while they watched Ginny get sorted. The hat was early on her head when it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR' the Gryffindor table erupted with applaud as she went to sit down with a few people that waved her over. Harry was very hungry that night so he wolfed down all his food while shooting puffs of smoke out the end of his wand to entertain James, as soon as the feast was over he got Ginny and they went up to his room.


End file.
